


Hindsight's 20/20

by isolov



Series: Daisuga hours are a Go [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sawamura Daichi's Birthday, it's daichi's bday!!!, we getting Introspective boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: Birthdays are often times of reflection, and Daichi feels that his 24th year of life seems like a good looking back point. And Man, was he oblivious.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, mentioned very briefly but it's there
Series: Daisuga hours are a Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574965
Kudos: 36





	Hindsight's 20/20

In general, Daichi would say he’s not a very oblivious person. A part of being a captain of a sports team, and now a police officer, was being aware of yourself and your surroundings, and Daichi liked to think that he was rather in tune to his own feelings as well as everything else. Yet birthdays are often times of reflection, and his 24th year of life seems like a good looking back point.

It’s easy now to admit his love for Suga, considering that they’re more or less married by this point and he’s seen the silver haired man pretty much every day of his life for the better part of a decade. They’ve been joined at the hip ever since starting high school, and it seems so strange now to look back and wonder if baby Daichi knew what would be in store for him. Suga and Asahi were his best friends and he truly wouldn’t replace them for anything in the world, he wonders if he tells them how much they mean to him enough. They form a set and they’ve all shaped each other in ways none of them could really explain. He wonders if he ever noticed when his feelings for his friends began to differ, though.

Daichi still laughs at the idea of his relationship with Suga being compared to a mother and father in their 3rd year, and in some twisted way he could see that. He was working with the impression of the “steadfast and kind father, but serious and strict when need be” type of father, though it’s always hard to find the reasoning behind nicknames that others gave you. ( thighchi wasn’t a hard one to figure out though, even if it still made him embarrassed just by thinking about it ). Suga’s comparison to a mother was much easier to see, at least in his eyes. Suga had always been kind and caring, even as a first year, and he honestly couldn’t think of a time that Suga ever put his own needs above those of his teammates and friends. He was the glue that held the team together, giving advice and assuring that everyone had their own issues solved. Daichi couldn’t wrap his mind around the pure selflessness of it all, or how Suga was so mature as an 18 year old to let his much younger teammate be the starting setter even though it was his last year.

So maybe that’s why he complimented Suga, both to his face and to others, whenever he got the chance. That’s what he was going to tell himself anyways. Hindsight is always 20/20, but Daichi can’t help but be a little flustered about how thick he laid it on sometimes. Even now he brags about his partner whenever he gets the chance to, and the swell of pride he feels in his heart was the same as it was then. It was obvious to everyone but him, and years later their former teammates told him in great detail how in love he was even though he didn’t even connect the ideas together. ( tsukki was one of the most vocal, particularly about how disgustingly affectionate they were, though he was hardly one to talk considering the only person he was remotely soft for was yamaguchi ). The warning signs were all there, and Daichi cringed at just how dense younger him was.

But maybe a part of him always knew that he had feelings for Suga, or that Suga was special at the very least. That’s nothing new either, and Suga had a lasting impact on everyone that met him. Most were simply caught up in his beauty, which was certainly understandable, but the true gem was in knowing him personally. As much as he disliked Oikawa’s general personality, the one thing he could agree with him on is Suga being refreshing. There was probably some jealousy in the other boy giving Suga a nickname ( 18 year old Daichi would never have said  _ his _ Suga, but 24 year old Daichi was more than confident in saying that ), but he couldn't deny the fact that Suga truly was like a breath of fresh air. He was vibrant in every sense of the word, though limiting him to just one word would be doing Suga a great disservice. There wasn’t enough words in any language to fully encompass everything that Suga was, and it frustrated Daichi endlessly that he could never truly pin down Suga in one neat little word.

This frustration has been with him since his 2nd year in high school, as far as he can remember. Maybe that’s when his romantic feelings for his friend starting to develop, and Asahi must have seen it coming a mile away. “You guys look at each other differently, neither of you look at me or anyone else like that” Asahi always said, and Daichi never put much thought to it. That is, until college. It was then when he spent most of his time at the police academy rather than their apartment that he began to feel The Ache ™. Having never felt that empty before, he had gone to Asahi for help, considering he couldn’t tell Suga for fear of rejection ( which implied that he had to confess to something, and he was totally not ready for that ). “You have feelings for him, did you not know? You’ve been giving each other heart eyes for like 4 years straight, I’ve told you this like 500 times.” Asahi’s words always hit differently, but that left Daichi particularly winded.

Despite this newfound information, Daichi still didn’t confess. It’s no surprise that Suga confessed first, and the casualness of it still made him laugh to this day. Literally over ramen, with no build up at all. Daichi choked on his ramen, Suga laughed his ass off, and then the rest was history.

“Hey, why’s the birthday boy still laying around? Y’know you gotta get up and get dressed so we can go out. Unless you wanna stay in, anything’s good”

The familiar soft voice breaks him out of his memories, and Daichi looks up at his lover. Suga’s pink in the cheeks from running around their apartment and making sure everything was in place for the day ahead, and Daichi really did have half a mind to stay in and just cuddle with him. Which would be the perfect birthday gift, but he knew Suga most likely had something big planned out for him, so he’d make an exception for him.

“I’ll get dressed soon. I’m hoping I get some birthday cuddles tonight though?”

“Oh don’t worry, you can have whatever you want later. Gotta give the spoiled birthday boy whatever he wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's everyone's favorite captain's birthday!!! also it's still the 30th where I'm at but I couldn't wait to post this :pensive: anyways oblivious daichi is my lifeblood, thanks for coming to my ted talk!


End file.
